


He was Darkness and She was the Light

by coveredwagon



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, I'm on season 2, so just hang tight lol, so this around before the end of the season, this writing is kind of contemporary and different for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredwagon/pseuds/coveredwagon
Summary: This is at a time where Boyd has settled down from his violent ways and his comfortably employed. Then he meets her, an FBI agent in Harlan on work, and they slowly take to each other.





	He was Darkness and She was the Light

He was darkness and she was the light. He was lost and she was salvation.

When they met, she was out with his friend, the US deputy Marshal, discussing a case over whiskey. He came up to them, interrupted them, if only to learn about her.  
She was with the FBI, a secret agent running homicides.  
He was a Kentucky coal miner, turned racist anarchist, turned born-again Christian, and was currently comfortably hired by Black Pike.  
He saw her look at his hands as he sipped his bourbon. He nervously covered his knuckles with his fingers.  
He wasn't the man his body said he was.  
He came to understand that she understood this the moment she had been in his presence. She had a knack for reading others, whether it was based on a victim they had killed, or only being with them, especially with silence.  
She felt no evil, only experience that had hardened him. Perhaps not yet his soul, she thought.  
One night she traced over them all, every inch of ink on his skin, and she asked when he had gotten them done. “Fairly recent” was his answer to all of them, to which she would comment how much they had faded.

The marshal made her laugh with his sly and witty remarks commentating on the nature of the Marshal's and his relationship. How they were friends, how he'd shot him, how he did everything to get him in prison, how he got him out of prison, and how he was his friend.  
This made him resign into his seat, but between acknowledging laughs at the Marshal, she knowingly smiled at him, and at times said such things as “I see”.  
When they first went out alone, he was ashamed. Not for himself, but for her. He sunk low into his chair and drank from his bourbon much too often. It was odd to her since his back was normally as straight as the hair atop his head. He normally carried such dignity about him, but with her, he slouched, unnoticed.  
“Give yourself more credit,” she said.  
“I’m running out.”  
“I got a pretty good score,” she lilted, “enough to spare.”

As time passed, they decided to venture into the wilderness of Kentucky. It was there, within those autumn tree-speckled mountains where they bird watched and took pictures of the wildlife and the landscape. Once and a while she would sneak a picture of him, and as she checked the images after a session, she would commentate to him the types of birds.  
“Let's see...Tricolored, Bluejay, Cardinal, the most wonderful man I've ever known, and another one of him, and another one.”  
He would crack the slightest smile and she would draw him in for a kiss.

At times, she was the one that was down and out. In cases, especially on serials and ones with children, she found it difficult to maintain her composure.  
One night they were in her hotel room when she got a call from the sheriff's department concerning a missing child who had been found dead. She fell silent and her eyes glossed over. He ran over to her, took the phone out of her hands, and laid with her as she cried into his shoulder. He combed her hair and held her close as her small gasps filled the silence of the room.  
Later on, he proved useful. He pushed himself into the investigation, listening and gripping onto every piece of information that came from her phone or from her lips. At night when they laid together, he looked at the ceiling, silently putting the pieces together like a puzzle. It was then when he came up with a name, and the next day they asked around the county and found him by nightfall. He was later found guilty.  
At the funerals and memorials, he watched as she talked to and hugged the parents. He saw that she was saddened almost as much as them, but happy that the man was behind bars so he could touch no other girls of Harlan.  
Her smile, he helped it come upon her face, it made him smile. That night they rested easy, happy with the person they held in their arms. This was exactly where they wanted to be.

He was darkness and she was the light. He was lost and she was salvation.

In another life, he found her and he branched onto a different, varying path of his life. No greed, no vengeance, no violence. With her, he found peace and stability, a worthiness to live the good life.


End file.
